Slender Man - Fact or Fiction? Or am I'm just really crazy?
by Kitteh Of Doom
Summary: First Slender fic story. I never really believed in the whole Slender Man stuff but after hearing all the talk from my friends I dug around into it and the more I found, the more weird stuff started happening but there's no way he could be real...right?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I was five I got lost in the forest. My hometown is surrounded by forest. Its also remote. The nearest cities are a four to nine hour drive away and you have to use a ferry to get to the main highway. Supply semi-trucks always come in Tuesdays and Thursdays every two weeks and the airport only has two flights a day. As a child much of the roads in town were just gravel, I've skinned my knees a lot learning to ride my bike, it's a town were everyone knows everyone and secrets are pretty much non-existence. And whenever people from out of town come in everyone watches them…closely under an air of open friendliness.

My family lived in the more remote part of town. A long stretch of road with heavy bush coming right up to the gravel. Its all cut down now, about five meters into the forest and the roads paved but there is no street lights save for a few here and there but still no one likes driving down that road. Its too empty. Especially at night.

Despite everything no one fears the forest. Much. Kids are always warned to be careful of the lakes and rivers and of bears but nothing else. Hunting and fishing is common activities and whatever fear you have as a child of going into the wild for the first time is talked away by parents and grandparents.

When I got lost I had been playing in the yard, my father was away at work, my mother inside doing whatever, cooking or cleaning or watching TV, she would often look out our big bay window to check up on me as I played. Our house even nowadays looks like it was just suddenly dropped from the sky into the forest. Our driveway is small and not easily seen from the road. If I wasn't seen in the yard she would go outside and yell my name and often I would pop out of the nearby forest where I had been playing some imaginary adventure.

But this one afternoon I didn't come running when called and after she had gone outside and checked the path which led down to the river bank, yelling my name the whole time she knew something was wrong. She called my father, the rest of the family and they spent the rest of the day looking for me until it became clear that I was missing.

Everyone in town helped with the search. It lasted almost three days. And on the fourth night I was found sleeping, wrapped up in a huge, huge black suit jacket on my family deck when they had returned to rest up to go out the next day to look for me. No one could explain it other then that maybe I had been kidnapped by an outsider but no one could remember see anyone in town or who matched my description of the man I often spoke of afterwards, a very tall man with long arms and legs and a face I couldn't see…I don't remember much during my time lost but my mother was a very Godly woman and was convinced it was my guardian angel.

But as I stand staring out my living window at the tall figure in the forest I can't help but wonder maybe she was right…or maybe even wrong…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a Thursday night. Almost midnight and I had just returned home from a night out with friends from work. We had spent the time sitting around a bonfire having hot dogs and smores and playing truth or dare. During that time the talk about Slender Man came up. I've heard about it before from friends but I never thought much of it. I was raised to believe that such stuff was nothing but pure fiction.

My friend China, her elder sister Lily and our friend Kristine decided to stay and visit for a few minutes. It was the first time they had come over to my place. I live pretty far from everyone else in town. Sure its nice and quiet down my part of town but it sucks when no one wants to drive to come visit me. Much of the time I just go to work, come home, maybe visit my parents, watch TV, or surf the internet. It's a pretty dull life for me.

The girls loved my place. I'm the only one among my friends that has their own house. It was the talk of the town when I first got it. I had a couple guys ask me out but I quickly found it was because they thought they could mooch off me. I've pretty much avoided dating since then. That was two years ago.

"Aren't you scared living here by yourself?"

Lily asked, looking outside my living room window. Like my parents' house its surrounded by forest save for a cleared area which will hopefully one day be a nice backyard. My uncle had cut a path through the forest down to the river where my family had a dock.

"No," I replied. "I got my dog. And my parents are just down the road."

"But still it looks so…creepy outside…"

I laughed and made a scary face. "Beware of the Slender Man!"

Kristine jumped startled and glared at me. "Don't joke like that!"

"Ok. Ok." I said with a grin. Kristine was so easy to scare.

We talked a bit, played with my little dog Abbey and planned another bon fire for next Sunday night before saying good night and I waved to them from the kitchen window as the girls left. I wasn't sleepy. So after tidying my house up and having a shower I turned on my laptop and connected to the internet. I checked out some online games I played and FanFiction and after a few minutes typed into "Google": the slender man. I was surprised by the stuff that came up but I glanced at the clock. It was nearly 2pm. I gave a yawn. This could wait. I turned everything off, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

It was Friday night. I had just finished drinking a Rockstar coffee energy drink which Lily was sweet enough to buy me at work and I was pretty hyper. Energy drinks along with candy and Coke didn't mix with me. I'm already a pretty active person and eating or drinking such stuff was like adding fuel to a fire.

I sat there staring at the "Google" site wondering what to do. Then it hit me. I quickly typed in: the slender man, and began to click onto the first site link that came up.

It was close to 4:30 am when I decided enough was enough. I was starting to crash and was sort of starting to wonder about all the stuff I discovered about Slender Man. I had to admit though I found this character interesting. I was sort of weird. Everyone said so. I liked villains in movies and books better then the heroes. Even though I was raised Christian I found the world of the fantasy, occult and those stuff interesting. I enjoyed watching those so-called real ghost hunting and haunting TV shows just to scare myself before going to bed. But I stayed away from the horror movies. I couldn't handle them. Even those old time ones. Even the commercials of horror movies.

I tidied the house up again. It seemed like I was always cleaning my house up. I wasn't a tidy person too. I checked everything over, made sure everything was turned off and started to head to my room but stopped and stared out my living room window into the nearby forest. It looked so different to me after reading bout how he lived in the woods, waiting, watching, stalking….

"Eeerr," I shivered and turned away. "Just take it easy. It was all nonsense. Just a internet creation…"

I turned the lights off, and climbed into bed. My dog Abbey was curled up on my pillow. I pushed her off and pulled the sheets up to my chin and let sleep over take me.

_I was cold. And it was getting dark. I had no clue where I was. All I wanted was my mommy and daddy. I was crying._

_My arms and legs were scratched up by the branches and thorns. I was wearing only a thin summer shirt and shorts. My hair which was in pigtails had twigs in them and was messy._

_Suddenly there was a loud crack behind me. Scared I turned and looked and saw only a small squirrel. The rodent stared at me until another crack sounded and it disappeared up a tree. There was another crack and another, fear over took my little body and I started to run, stumbling through the undergrowth and tripping over sticks and logs. Something was following me._

_I tripped and fell to the forest floor. I was hurting everything. I just wanted my parents. There was a nearby tree, I crawled towards it and curled up against it. My eyes closed shut. I was shaking. The thing was getting closer…_

"_M-m-mommy…d-daddy…"_

"…_Shhh…Little one…your safe…now…"_

_I slowly cracked open an eye and saw a pair of shiny black shoes…_


End file.
